Tassadar
|airattack= |armor=2 |range= |sight=7 |detect= |cooldown= |hero=Yes |npc= |birth=2143, Aiur |death=November 2500, Gantrithor, Aiur |nocat= }} Tassadar was a protoss high templar and executor in charge of the expeditionary force which made first contact with the zerg. His forces made first contact with the terrans by sterilizing the surface of Chau Sara in an effort to stem the growth of the zerg. Tassadar was extremely reluctant to sacrifice the terrans in order to destroy the zerg.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. He eventually lost his position as executor for sparing the terrans and consorting with the Dark Templar.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Tassadar learned how to use the Dark Templar's energies'Zeratul:' "Greetings to you mighty Tassadar. I knew that you would not forsake us. For in the time that you have spent with us, you have learned to value our ways and our methods. You have learned to channel our dark power as well as that of your masters; thus, you alone have found completeness beyond the scope of the Khala." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. and dared to bring them to Aiur. This alliance was responsible for the destruction of the dreaded Overmind, but not without Tassadar's sacrifice.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Death of the Overmind (in English). 1998. Biography Tassadar the Warrior Tassadar "was born into a generation that looked set for a dynamic future", yet stood as an example for a growing rift in protoss society. Frustrated by the stoic, dogmatic view that his elders held of the past, Tassadar felt that the unbending nature of protoss society and their inability to re-evaluate ancient traditions would lead to disaster. The Dark Templar were of special interest to him, but still stood in anathema to what he believed in. Regardless, Tassadar rose through the ranks of the Templar Caste alongside his friend Fenix, achieving the rank of Executor. Tassadar the Executor While on patrol under Tassadar's aegis the Koprulu Expeditionary Fleet encountered Zerg deep space scouting creatures. At the time these creatures were merely curiosities from the unknown and they were returned to Aiur to be probed by Khaydarin Crystals. To the Protoss' shock the creatures had a natural affinity for the Crystals' energies meaning they ultimately results of Xel'naga genetic manipulation just as the Protoss were. More disturbing, however, was the vague thought stream of the creatures which read: Find Humanity... Learn... Evolve. Tassadar argued that under the dictates of the Dae'Uhl, the Protoss were responsible for protecting the Terrans. The Conclave opined that the "worthless" race of Terrans should be eradicated if they were already infested by the new threat. Tassadar was sent with his fleet to monitor the Terran worlds and gauge the severity of the impending danger, pursuant to determining what course of action to take. It was too late. By the time the Koprulu Expeditionary Fleet approached the Terran colony world of Chau Sara on 8 December 2499, the Zerg were already extant on the planet. Although reasonably certain that any surviving Terrans were beyond hope,Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. Tassadar reluctantly carried out the Conclave's orders and directed his fleet to sterilize Chau Sara. The sister world of Mar Sara was infested as well. There, however, Tassadar hesitated. After being met by token resistance by a Terran Confederacy fleet, Tassadar announced himself and withdrew, unable to follow his genocidal orders. The Battle for Koprulu Tassadar began taking a more proactive role. Even as the Terrans were abandoning Mar Sara, Tassadar personally led a landing party to Fire Base Chimera and fought the Zerg. At the base he encountered the Terran Marine Andre Madrid who was being infested. At the Terran's request, Tassadar euthanized Madrid. As at Chau Sara, Tassadar ordered the sterilization of Mar Sara only once he was confidant there was no further hope.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. The Koprulu Expeditionary Fleet followed the infestation to Antiga Prime. Again the Protoss gave the Terrans time to escape, even offering an alliance against the Zerg. Once the Delta Squadron detachment sent to evacuate the planet was defeated, Antiga Prime befell the same fate as Chau Sara and Mar Sara.Biting the Bullet Arriving at Tarsonis on the heels of the Zerg, Tassadar came into direct conflict with later-nemesis Sarah Kerrigan for the first time. The Terran and her troops succeeded in frustrating early Protoss attempts to engage the zerg, allowing the Zerg to build momentum and overrun the planet.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. Break with the Conclave Tassadar was ordered to return to Aiur when the Zerg left Tarsonis. He disobeyed. The psychic emanations of a gestating Infested Kerrigan drew his attention and he traveled to Char instead. Upon arriving at Char the Protoss struck the orbiting Terran fleets belonging to Alpha Squadron and Raynor's Raiders. The Terrans were under attack by the Swarm and Tassadar ordered the Terran ships destroyed to prevent their infestation. The Terran flagships Norad III and Hyperion escaped. On Char, Tassadar encountered Jim Raynor. After the Protoss explained his actions the Terrans agreed to an alliance of sorts. Adding to the list of unlikely allies were the Dark Templar, led by Prelate Zeratul. Although Tassadar was initially hostile, Zeratul convinced him to cooperate against the Zerg. Zeratul believed that the Overmind controlled the Swarm through agents known asCerebrates. He also believed that only the Dark Templar, wielding Void-based psionic energies, could permanently slay a Cerebrate as those Zerg used similar energies. In time Tassadar was taught how to use such energies by Zeratul, blasphemy in the eyes of the Khala, and underwent the Shadow Walk. With the powers of the Khala and the Dark Templar at his command Tassadar achieved a completeness unheard of in a Protoss of the time.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. Now better prepared, the Protoss set out to kill a Cerebrate.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Culling (in English). 1998. Tassadar used an illusion to distract and challenge Infested Kerrigan to single combat. The ruse was not entirely opaque. Zasz, cerebrate of the Garm Brood, detected something amiss with the pseudo-Tassadar but was unable to dissuade Kerrigan from accepting the challenge.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dark Templar (in English). 1998. In the meantime. an infiltrating Zeratul slew Zasz. The Garm Brood ran amok without its leader and the Swarm was forced to eradicate the brood. When the Zerg recovered, Kerrigan led a crushing retaliatory attack on the Protoss.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. The Koprulu Expeditionary Force suffered heavy losses and was forced to flee.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Invasion of Aiur (in English). 1998. Tassadar and Zeratul survived but were left stranded on Char. The Invasion of Aiur The slaying of Zasz set off a chain of events unimaginable to Tassadar and Zeratul. When the Dark Templar killed the Cerebrate, the Overmind was able to read his mind and from it extract the location of the Protoss homeworld. In the midst of the Zerg invasion of Aiur the Conclave appointed a replacement Executor, Artanis. Tassadar managed to contact the new Executor from Char and relate why he had travelled there instead of returning home. Judicator Aldaris, Artanis' advisor, did not take well to Tassadar's friendship with the heretic Dark Templar. Again, Tassadar refused to return home.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. More importantly, Tassadar revealed the Zerg could be defeated by killing the Cerebrates. However he forgot to explain that only the energies of the Void, unavailable to the defenders of Aiur, could permanently slay a cerebrate. As a result Artanis and Fenix's attempt to kill a Cerebrate shortly afterward would fail. That failure would cause the Conclave to brand Tassadar as a liar, traitor, and heretic. The Conclave ordered Artanis to find and bring Tassadar back to Aiur for trial.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hunt for Tassadar (in English). 1998. Stirring Rebellion By this time Tassadar and Jim Raynor had relocated their forces to Char Aleph, the Terran space platform orbiting Char, and were besieged by the Swarm. They were relieved by Artanis' Fleet of the Executor. A grateful Tassadar expressed some incredulity that such a force was dispatched just to arrest him. While willing to face the Conclave's judgement Tassadar was unwilling to depart without first finding Zeratul and the Dark Templar, who had become separated and gone missing. Tassadar explained it was imperative to find the Dark Templar since only their energies could permanently slay cerebrates. Artanis agreed, over Aldaris' objections and threats, to help Tassadar and they returned to the planet surface.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. The Dark Templar were tracked to an infested Terran installation. The area around the base was occupied by zerg hives and survivors of the Terran Dominion expedition. General Edmund Duke did not take kindly to the intrusion of the Protoss and the Protoss were forced to fight through the Terrans as well as the Zerg.Duke: "Protoss Commander, this is General Edmund Duke of the Terran Dominion Armada. You are in violation of our airspace and have endangered human lives in your reckless attack against the Zerg. I order you to withdraw your ships immediately. If you fail to comply, I will not hesitate to open fire upon your vessels." Tassadar: "General Duke, I am Tassadar, and you are well known to me. Whatever leniency I extended to you and your comrades before, may have been in error. If you persist in halting our course, we will burn your pathetic fleet down to the last man." Duke: "I'm going to have to assume that was a hostile response..." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. Once inside the installation Tassadar and a small team were aided by surviving Terran soldiers against the zerg. Eventually they located Zeratul and the Dark Templar. Although wary of the Conclave, Zeratul agreed to accompany Tassadar to Aiur for the sake of their species. On arriving at Aiur they were joined by Fenix, now a Dragoon, who delivered a warning that the Conclave was still determined to bring Tassadar to "justice" and execute the Dark Templar. Tassadar was exasperated at the Conclave's continued dogmatism, commenting that "in the face of total annihilation they still clung to their failing traditions." As Templar, Tassadar's duty was clear. He could not allow the Conclave to impede efforts to save Aiur, so he reluctantly ordered his followers to attack the Conclave. Yet having stormed into the breach Tassadar could not bring himself to press home the attack. Appalled by the internecine bloodshed Tassadar instructed his comrades to fall back and escape and willingly surrendered himself to the Conclave.Tassadar: Executor! Aldaris! This madness must stop! The sight of my brethren slaughtering one another is more than I can stand. Though I fear you would doom us all, Aldaris, I surrender myself to the Conclave. En Taro Adun, Executor. Don't give up the fight!" Aldaris: "Tassadar of the Templar, by your actions you have severed yourself from the mercy of your brethren. You refused to destroy the Terran worlds as was commanded. You have questioned time and time again, the sacred will of the Conclave. And you have abandoned your Homeworld in its darkest hour. Most grievous of all is that you have allied yourself with the blasphemous Dark Ones, and learned to utilize their profane powers in tandem with our own! What say you, oh fallen Templar?" Tassadar: "Aldaris, I submit myself to the Conclave's judgement. But know this, given the same choices again, I would surely have made them. I have sacrificed all that our world might live. I have sullied my honor, I have discarded my rank and standing, and I have even broken our own most ancient traditions. But never think that I would, for one moment, regret my actions. For I am Templar, and above all else, I have sworn to Protect our Homeworld 'till the end." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. Artanis, Fenix, and Jim Raynor resolved to rescue Tassadar, Zeratul the Dark Templar having disappeared once more. The rescue attempt was anticipated. Having fought their way to Tassadar and freed him the would-be rescuers were surrounded by additional troops loyal to the Conclave. Only the timely intervention of the Dark Templar allowed Tassadar and his allies to once again escape the clutches of the Conclave.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. Endgame Tassadar spoke with the reassembled allies and impressed upon them the dire need to destroy the Overmind. Given the resources to properly assimilate the Protoss, the Zerg would become unstoppable. To break through to the creature the Dark Templar slew two cerebrates to weaken the defences and distract the Overmind.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. Their success drew a belated and grudging apology from the Conclave acknowledging Tassadar's correctness.Aldaris: "Executor. Tassadar. This comes too late to you. But the Conclave has witnessed your defeat of the Cerebrate. They know now that they cannot deny the necessity or the valiancy of your actions. We sought to punish you, while it was we who were in error. You represent what is greatest in us all, and all our hopes go with you. EN TARO ADUN, brave Sons of Aiur!" StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. With the way open Tassadar took to the field once more aboard Gantrithor for the assault on the Overmind proper. Alongside Raynor's Raiders the protoss bore in on the beast and managed to destroy the Overmind's outer armored shell. However, Zerg resistance continued to be heavy and casualties were mounting such that it seemed unlikely the killing blow could be struck.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. These sacrifices would not be in vain. To ensure victory Tassadar ordered Gantrithor to collide with the Overmind while he channelled the power of the Khala and Void through the ship itself. The resulting coruscating energies destroyed the ship but smashed into and killed the Overmind.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. The victory was pyrrhic. The battle was won but Aiur was lost. The planet was a ruin and the death of the Overmind merely threw the Zerg into a frenzy, mindlessly destroying what was left.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Legacy Tassadar's sacrifice elevated him to martyr and hero. Starting in the Brood War Templar began invoking his name in the salutation "En Taro Tassadar" alongside the traditional "En Taro Adun".StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998.StarCraft 64. Vivendi Games. Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000-06-12. This honor continues to be practiced.2007-06-28. Zealot. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-01. Tassadar is set to make an appearance in the Dark Templar Saga, courtesy of the memories that Zamara possesses. He will be seen through the eyes of a close friend.Golden, Christie and Medievaldragon. 2007-10-27. Starcraft: The Dark Templar Trilogy: Book Two: Shadow Hunters: Christie Golden Interview. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2007-12-15. Twilight Messiah? Tassadar was referred to as a "Twilight Messiah" at BlizzCon 2007's Lore Panel.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. Chris Metzen later raised the possibility that, through the Khala, Tassadar's spirit is "floating around somewhere.2007-10-08. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-08. The concept is not entirely new; templar archives have long enabled Templar warriors to commune with their deceased ancestors. Game Unit Tassadar appears as a modified high templar and as the carrier Gantrithor. Unlike other high templar Tassadar has a regular attack called "Psi Assault." Quotation : See: Tassadar Quotations References Category:Protoss characters Category:StarCraft Protoss heroes